the mask pony murder
by darkshot jrones
Summary: hello i am darkshot jrones and i am being chased by the mask pony murder
1. Chapter 1

One stormy night, flash of lighting hit the ground right in front an old house's porch. What uncovered after the lighting was a black figured pony hidden by the darkness of the night. He seemed to be carrying something heavy. You couldn't really tell what possibly that pony could be carrying. The figure rush into the house, were the pony couldn't be seen.

That's when I notice he drop a sharp object onto the ground. I walk over to the spot the pony was standing at before he rushed into the house. And what I found was a bloody knife that had some kind of strange symbols, which I hadn't seen ever in my life. The knife look like it was made during the 19th century. I left the house in a hurry. To studied the knife and see if I can find any match of this same knife on the Internet. I found a match of the knife that I found. The knife was only used for a mask pony murderer. The ponies who had seen this murder been killed. So I can't ask them any information of whom that pony was at that old abandoned or somewhat abandoned house, that that man disappeared into. I wondered if since I saw him, did he notice me looking at him before he went into his house and dropping his knife out side. The pony probably looking for me right now to take his or she knife back and kill me for seeing him or her.

I tried to sleep it off, but I keep on getting a feeling I was being watch and waiting for me to fall asleep so the pony could strike and kill me. But nothing happen, I was still alive, I thought when I have awaken from my sleep that took hours from being exhausted. The whole night I was dreaming that I was being tormented then killed by the mask pony murder.

Five days later, I kept hearing sounds in my house, it sounded like my windows were open and the shutters kept on banging, because of the strength of the wind. I went to closed the window, thinking if I closed the windows, then I again I never had open them before, maybe. My eyes went wide open; I went to my room and grab the knife and my firearm, thinking to my self did someone break into my house. Then again I thought of the mask pony that I saw carrying the body inside that old abandoned house. I ran out of the house, hoping I could get out of town so the killer couldn't get me.

It has been four hours since I left my house; I was hoping I hadn't been followed. I check into a hotel, to stay for the night. I started to fall asleep but I heard hooved steps sounded like they were heading to my room. I started looking for my gun, when I remember that I left the gun outside hidden so I wont be kick out, of the hotel but where was the knife, I was in shock when I saw the window was wide open. I thought I must of forgot to close it. But that wouldn't explain where the knife went. As I herd the hooved steps get closer and closer to the door, I started to write the story of what happen the night I saw the pony bringing that poor pony into the old abandoned house. I don't know if I going to survive this, but to whoever finds my story give this to y friends they are the closes of a family I ever had. this has been darkshot jrones saying I love you guy's.


	2. Chapter 2 how my life ended

I hear a nock on the door, and then everything went black. It has been four hours since I had past out from the nocking of the door. When I slightly woke up, my vision was sort of blurry. When my vision came back to its senses, I notice a figure right in front of I gulp and closed my eyes to blacken out what's going to happen next. I felt like, as my eyelids were being force open by the figure. As the figure was prying my eyelids open, he said ''no need to be scared my child. I only want to look into your eyes and your into mine before I kill you.'' I try my hardest not to open my eyes, but I couldn't hold on much longer so I opened them. And what I saw was dr. whooves. I say '' why doctor why are you doing this.'' Right as I ask, he just gave me a evil grin and said '' my child I don't do this for fun I do this for the feeling of my evil ways. And I would not ever kill you, unless you knew who I was. All you had to do was bring the knife to the police ponies and I would be in jail. So now you know why I am going to kill you now.'' I tried to get up from where I was laying, but I could not get up I was strap down to the operation table. I pulled and tugged to get free, every time I pulled and tug I felt like the restraints were getting tighter and tighter. As I kept on tugging and pulling, dr. whooves said '' you might don't want to do that unless you want the restraints to cut off the circulation in your hooves''. I gave a quick cry for help, and start to think of a plan to get out of these restraints. When he heard my cry for help he just laughed and said '' no ones going to hear you darkshot, I made this house almost sound proof, no one is going to help you now.'' All I could do is lay there helpless.

A few moments later I hear like a knife or scalpel being sharpened, I knew since I been in this room this is going to be the end of me. After a few minutes has past the sharping sounds has stop and I heard his hooves steps coming closer to me. I heard his voice saying in a calm and a creepy soft voice saying '' are you ready to die now my child.'' All I could do is nod sadly because I didn't want him to hear my sacredness of my voice. As I closed my eyes so I don't know when he is or how he going to kill me, I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. I held back my pain and tears as he made more cuts into my wrist. The loss of blood has become of making we woozy and a little dizzy.

I felt a needle from a IV go into my arm, and the dr. said '' I want you to feel every part of this pain I going to give you today, the reason being is because this is going to be the last you will ever feel fear, sadness, pain or any emotion because you know why.'' I shook my head because of the fear of answering. He said '' it is because you found my tool the tool that I use to kill, the insanity that I dealt with for so many years while I was am and am still a doctor has token part of my life over you see. And I kill to feed it so I don't go completely mad.'' I slightly open my eyes and showed the anger that I held deeply in my heart, and I started to tug and pull till I didn't have the strength to move because the restraints weir to tight around my hooves. He said to me '' ah I see you still have the will to fight for your life I see. We will have to change that shall we.'' He gave me a evil grin an left the room.

It has been a hour since I last seen the doctor, and I was getting a little bit more woozy from the loss of blood creeping through my cut hath open wrist. A few moments later I heard like a saw being turned on, and that when I heard the door open. I closed my eyes being ready to not show the pain that was in my eyes. I heard the sound of the saw getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes as hard as they could as the sound of the saw got closer and closer, till the saw right in front of me. I open my eyes slowly to see the doctor with a saw right in front of my face. He gave a murderous laugh and said '' lets see how long you will last if I cut you up with my saw.'' He barley pressed the saw onto my arm and slice down to my leg hooves. The skin was barley open but I was losing the twice amount of blood when he cut open my wrist. I couldn't hide back my tears and I started crying out in pain as he slice the other hath of me barley open. He notice I was finally crying form the pain and turned of the saw and just laughed and said '' I knew you weir going to break sooner or later. The pain in your eyes and tears tells me all.'' He grabbed his scalpel and started to cut open my chest. I closed my eyes to reduce the pain. Once he opens my chest almost all my blood has left my body and I knew I wasn't going to live for long. I started to pull and tug to get free from the restraints. I tug to hard and my hoofs cut off, I hurried and rolled of the table, holding my organs in place so I can try to make it out of here alive. The doctor laughs as he slowly came near me. I slowly started gliding to the stairs, tearing into the pain. I had finally reach the door and right as I was going to try and open it a knife flew out of no where and got stab into my wing. I fell to the floor crying from the pain. I started to crawl to the door handle. But I felt the doctor hoof on my hurt wing. Cried out of pain, then I felt his hoof pulling on my neck to go up. I didn't have enough strength to keep on resisting it so I just gave up. The next thing I notice there was a knife right near my neck. He ask me once again '' ready to die now my child.'' I could move or speak, I just give up there is no way I was going to live so. The last words that came out of my mouth were I love my friends and my lover. A few moments later I felt the knife slowly slicing my throat, before he slice my throat open I said a little prayer to keep everyone that I know and love safe and un harmed, Then all went black. I was dead and no one will ever know the truth of my death, the truth died inside of me because I knew the truth of my death.


End file.
